La vie aprés lui
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Une certaine personne écrit son journal suite à la mort d'une certaine personne...Si vous voulez en savoir plus, faudra venir lire...


Bon, j'ai vu que trois épisodes de SG-A désolée d'avance si y'a des incoérences...

Résumé : Une certaine personne écrit son journal suite à la mort d'une certaine personne...(ça vous aide, lol) Je vous laisse trouver le ship...

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je fais juste ça pour le plaisir, le mien et aussi le votre j'espère...

La vie après lui.

Elizabeth Weir était attablée à son bureau en train d'écrire. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange, en dehors du support sur lequel elle couchait ses mots. C'était un journal intime et elle en couvrait la première page.

« Il est mort. Cette phrase résonne encore et encore dans ma tête. Je ne veux pas le croire. Je refuse d'admettre cette vérité trop cruelle. C'est trop douloureux. Comment pourrais-je accepter que John Sheppard sorte de ma vie à tout jamais ? Il va tant me manquer. J'aimais tout en lui, ses qualités autant que ses défauts. La seule chose qui avait le don de m'exaspérer c'était cette fâcheuse habitude de prendre de trop grand risques. Seigneur, John, pourquoi a-t-il fallut que tu mettes ta vie en jeu une fois de plus ? Avais-tu seulement conscience que ta mort ferait autant de mal aux gens qui t'aiment ? Je t'aimais…Je t'aime encore.

Atlantis ne sera plus jamais la même sans toi. Je n'ai plus envie de rester ici, tu es beaucoup trop présent, mais d'un autre coté, c'est ce qui me retient de partir. Puisque je t'ai perdu, j'ai envie de garder ce qui survie de toi dans cette citée. Pourtant c'est cette même citée qui a causé ta perte. Tu t'es sacrifié pour la sauver…Pour tous nous sauver.

Ensuite, il y'a eu cette semaine d'angoisse, pendant laquelle chacun de nous espérait que tu sorte de ton coma. Durant tout ce temps, je me suis découvert une foi insoupçonnée et j'ai beaucoup prié. En vain. Cela n'a servi à rien et j'ai perdue la foi aussi rapidement que je l'avais trouvé. Tu es mort, tout est finit.

On frappe à la porte, je n'ai pas envie de répondre. Le dernière fois que quelqu'un est venu me voir dans ce bureau, c'était pour m'annoncer ta mort…

Je veux qu'on me laisse souffrir en paix, mais ça ne semble pas être l'avis de mon visiteur. Les coups se font plus insistants, je continue quand même d'écrire.

Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi ne pas répondre ?»

Elizabeth referma son journal et s'occupa de son visiteur.

Dès qu'elle fut à nouveau seule, elle replongea dans son journal :

« C'était Teyla. J'ai du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas la mettre dehors. En tant que responsable, je dois montrer un visage neutre aux membres de cette base. Mais c'est vraiment un enfer face à cette maudite Athosienne. J'essaie de ne vois qu'elle mais il devient de plus en plus dur d'ignorer son ventre qui s'arrondit chaque jour un peu plus. C'est sûr qu'au troisième mois de grossesse, ça commence à se voir.

D'ailleurs, c'est de son enfant qu'elle voulait me parler. Elle voulait rester sur Atlantis malgré tout mais elle se demandait comment combiner les missions et son rôle de mère. Le plus sage aurait été de renoncer aux missions, c'est ce que je lui ai suggéré mais elle a fermement refusé. Les waiths ont tué le père de son enfant et elle a un désir de vengeance. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, moi aussi, si je le pouvais, je souhaiterais exterminer ceux qui ont tué John. Elle a une haine sans borne envers ceux qui ont fait de son enfant un orphelin. Son enfant…L'enfant de John (moi une Shweir, fallait pas délirer non plus…). Elle porte un petit bout de lui en elle. Et je la déteste pour ça. Je les déteste, elle et son enfant. Je les déteste autant qu'il pouvait les aimer.

Je sais que c'est pour eux qu'il est revenu. Il était à moitié mort et pourtant il a trouvé la force de regagner la cité. Aucun homme, même le plus fort d'entre eux, n'aurait réussit à faire ce qu'il a fait sans une bonne raison. Cette raison, s'appelle Teyla et l'enfant qu'elle porte.

Pendant cette semaine où il était entre la vie et la mort, John a repris plusieurs fois connaissance, à peine quelques minutes, et à chaque fois, c'est elle qu'il appelait. Durant tout ce temps, elle est restée à ses cotés, ne le quittant lorsqu'elle y était contrainte par les docteurs qui s'inquiétaient pour l'enfant si elle ne se ménageait pas. J'aurais tout donné pour être à sa place.

Maudit soit le jour où l'on a découvert Athos. Je la déteste ! Je la déteste ! JE LA DETESTE ! »

Elle referma violement son journal. Elle se leva et chercha un document qu'elle lu rapidement

A la fin de sa lecture, elle rouvrit son journal.

« Peu de temps après avoir appris qu'il allait être père, John est venu dans mon bureau pour me remettre une enveloppe contenant son testament. Il disait vouloir s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour sa famille si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il m'a fait promettre de faire en sorte que ses volontés soient respectées. J'ai refusé, il a insisté et j'ai craqué. J'ai toujours eu du mal à lui dire non bien longtemps.

Ses souhaits ne sont pas très compliqués, il fait en sorte que son enfant puisse porter son nom, il demande à être enterré sur Atlantis, sa manière à lui de rester proche de Teyla et du bébé. Les dernières phrases sont pour moi ; il me souhaite bonne chance pour la suite et me demande de prendre soin de sa petite famille…

La dernière partie est déjà plus compliquée…Prendre soin de la personne que je déteste le plus au monde, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…Mais pour lui… »

Les mois passèrent et Elizabeth délaissa son journal…jusqu'à ce que Teyla accouche.

« N'Quara Sheppard. Ça sonne bizarrement. Un nom terrien et un prénom athosien…

N'Quara Sheppard, fille de John Sheppard et Teyla Emmagan.

Cela va bientôt faire sept semaine qu'elle est venue au monde et je dois avouer que je la déteste de moins en moins. C'est un adorable bébé…et elle ressemble tellement à John. Ella a ses yeux et son nez.

Teyla se remet bien de son accouchement et elle parle déjà de reprendre les missions. Je ne trouve pas que cela soit une très bonne idée, N'Quara a déjà perdu son père, elle a besoin de sa mère. Mais Teyla est têtue, elle dit qu'elle fera tout pour rester en vie et qu'au pire elle me fait confiance pour prendre soin de sa fille.

Non, je ne peux pas accepter qu'elle retourne sur le terrain aussi rapidement. John m'a demandé de prendre soin de sa famille et c'est bien ce que je compte faire ! Je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour que Teyla et son enfant ne risquent rien…

J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui écrit ça…Mais j'ai sans doute pris cette résolution quand je me suis rendu compte que l'amour de Teyla restait aussi fort alors que le mien avait tendance à disparaître chaque jour un peu plus. Je n'aimais pas John autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Je ne vois pas d'autre moyen pour expliquer qu'elle soit fidèle à la mémoire de John et repousse tous les hommes qui tentent de la séduire alors que moi…Moi, je me suis déjà engagée dans une relation…Rodney Mackay, qui l'eut cru, pas moi en tout cas. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble après que John nous ai quitté et c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur mes sentiments qui se flétrissaient au fils du temps. On s'est rapproché et lorsque peut après la naissance de N'Quara, il m'a embrassé, l'idée de le repoussé ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit… »

Elle ferma son journal et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil, elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle cherchait un moyen de convaincre Teyla d'abandonner les missions. La tache s'annonçait compliqué mais Elizabeth n'était pas prête à lâcher la partie aussi facilement. Elle convoqua Teyla et les deux femmes eurent un longue conversation. A la fin, Weir, repris son journal.

« Mon Dieux que Teyla peut être têtue ! J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à la faire changer d'avis. Mais je peux être plus têtue qu'elle si je le veux ! Finalement j'ai réussit à la ramener à la raison.

Malgré son désir de vengeance, je suis parvenue à la convaincre de ne plus partir en mission. En contre partie, elle m'assiste dans ma tâche et je dois bien avouer qu'elle va m'être d'une aide précieuse. Je suis contente que nous ayons trouvé ce compromis, elle sera faire face aux nouvelles responsabilités qui l'attende.

Teyla ne cessera jamais d'aimer John, j'en suis sûre. Elle ne vit que pour son enfant et maintenant, elle à toutes ses chances de rester en vie pour la voir grandir.

Quand à moi, j'ai eu la chance que Rodney m'offre une chance de tout reprendre à zéro et je ne voyais pas de raison pour ne pas saisir cette chance. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que je ressent pour lui, mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que c'est beaucoup plus fort que ce que j'éprouvais pour John. Je ne veux pas crier haut et fort que c'est de l'amour, je me suis déjà trompé une fois, à quoi bon foncer tête baissée une fois encore et prendre le risque d'une nouvelle désillusion ? Le temps apportera les réponses à toutes ses questions… »

Les années passèrent et Elizabeth ne ressentit pas le besoin de ce confier à son journal jusqu'au jour où…

« Elizabeth MacKay…J'adore entendre ce son et je crois bien que je m'en lasserais jamais.

Il y'a cinq ans, j'ai cru que la mort de John allait briser ma vie mais ça a eu l'effet inverse. Je me sens vivante comme jamais. Bien sur il me manque et je suis triste quand je pense à lui, mais ce n'est rien de plus qu'une nostalgie amicale. C'est loin d'être le cas pour Teyla, elle l'aime toujours autant et je pense que sans N'Quara, elle en serait plus parmi nous depuis longtemps. Sa fille la maintient en vie. Bien sur Rodney et moi veillons sur elles et je me suis vite habitué aux « Tata Lizzie et tonton Rodney ». N'Quara est une bouffée d'air frais dans cette base. Elle est la preuve que le vie peut naître dans cette cité. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y'a une majorité de militaire que la vie ne peut reprendre ses droits…Et si deux militaires s'aimes, ce n'est sans doute pas moi qui les enverrais devant la cour martiale.

La vie s'annonce beaucoup plus belle que je l'aurais cru il y'a quelque années… »

Elle referma son journal, le pris dans ses mains et quitta son bureau. Elle regagna les balcons et de là, elle jeta son journal dans l'étendu d'eau…Elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Fin !


End file.
